Pablo Picasso
|lugar = Málaga, España |fecha fallecimiento = ( ) |lugar fallecimiento = Mougins, Francia |nacionalidad = Español |área = Pintura, dibujo, cerámica, escultura |cónyuge = Olga Khokhlova (1918-1955) Jacqueline Roque (1961-1973) |pareja = Fernande Olivier (1904-1912) Eva Gouel (1912-1915) Marie-Thérèse Walter (1927-1936) Dora Maar (1936-1946) Françoise Gilot (1943-1953) |hijos = Pablo Picasso (1921-1975), de Olga Khokhlova. Maya Widmaier-Picasso (n. 1927), de Marie-Thérèse Walter. Claude Picasso (n. 1947) y Paloma Picasso (n. 1949), de Françoise Gilot. |firma = Picasso Signatur-DuMont 1977.svg |movimiento = Cubismo |página web = www.picasso.fr }} thumb|Firma de Pablo Picasso. Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Mártir Patricio Clito Ruiz y Picasso.Artículo sobre orígenes del apellido Picasso en "El Mundo" (Málaga, 25 de octubre de 1881 - Mougins, Francia, 8 de abril de 1973), conocido simplemente como Pablo Picasso, fue un pintor y escultor español. Creador, junto con Georges Braque y Juan Gris, del movimiento cubista. Considerado uno de los mayores artistas del siglo XX, participó y estuvo en la génesis de muchos movimientos artísticos que se propagaron en todo el mundo, ejerciendo una gran influencia en muchos otros grandes artistas de su tiempo. Incansablemente prolífico, pintó más de dos mil obras sobrevivientes en museos de toda Europa y el resto del mundo. Estudiante brillante y precoz, Picasso superó el examen de ingreso en la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Barcelona a la edad de catorce años en un solo día, y se le permitió saltarse las dos primeras clases. De acuerdo con una de las muchas leyendas sobre la vida del artista, su padre, reconociendo el extraordinario talento de su hijo al contemplar sus primeros trabajos infantiles, le entregó sus pinceles y su paleta y prometió no volver a pintar en su vida.Fermigier, 1969:11-12 Políticamente, Picasso se declaraba pacifista y comunista, fue miembro del Partido Comunista Francés hasta su muerte,Biografía de Pablo Picasso en ByV el 8 de abril de 1973 en Notre-Dame-de-Vie (Mougins, Francia) a los 91 años de edad y está enterrado en el parque del castillo de Vauvenargues (Bouches-du-Rhone). Biografía Infancia thumb|right|200px|Casa donde nació Picasso, [[Plaza de la Merced (Málaga)|Plaza de la Merced de Málaga.]] Pablo Picasso fue el primer hijo de Don José Ruiz Blasco y María Picasso López. Nació el 25 de octubre de 1881 en Málaga, España, en el seno de una familia pequeño burguesa. Picasso tuvo dos hermanas, Dolores (1884-1958) y Concepción (1887-1895), pero ningún hermano. De José Ruiz Blasco se sabe que quiso ser pintor y fue profesor de dibujo en la escuela de Málaga llamada San Telmo. De la madre se conoce poco; al parecer era una personalidad más fuerte que la de su marido, y Picasso tuvo siempre hacia ella mayor respeto y ternura, que se reflejan en el retrato que dibujó de ella en 1923. Picasso comenzó a pintar desde una edad muy temprana. En 1889, a los ocho años de edad, tras presenciar una corrida de toros y bajo la dirección de su padre pintó El pequeño picador, su primera pintura al óleo, de la que siempre se negó a separarse. En 1891 la familia Ruiz Picasso abandonó Málaga, al ser el padre nombrado profesor en el Instituto de La Coruña. En esta ciudad el pequeño Pablo trabajó en sus dibujos y mostró una fuerte confianza en sí mismo y en sus dotes; Pablo tenía diez años, y sus primeros trabajos, de un realismo vigoroso y casi feroz, mostraron una temprana predilección por los personajes populares. 1895 fue un año de sucesos importantes en la infancia de Picasso; en enero falleció su hermana Concepción, y en septiembre del mismo año su padre obtuvo una cátedra en la Lonja, Escuela de Artes y Oficios de Barcelona, donde el joven Pablo fue admitido como alumno y cursó estudios durante dos años, lo que le condujo a pintar, quizás por complacer a su padre, una serie de cuadros en los que el academicismo sentimental del estilo sorprendía tras la vitalidad de los retratos que realizó en La Coruña. Primeras pinturas Durante el invierno de 1895 realizó su primer gran lienzo académico, la Primera Comunión, en Barcelona, ciudad donde vivió unos 9 años, salvo algunas vacaciones de verano y estancias más o menos largas en Madrid y París. thumb|150px|left|Entrada al Café "Els 4Gats" En 1897 presentó el lienzo Ciencia y Caridad en la Exposición General de Bellas Artes de Madrid. Durante el verano, pasó, una vez más, sus vacaciones en Málaga, donde Picasso pintó paisajes y corridas. En septiembre del mismo año marcha a Madrid para iniciar estudios en la Academia de San Fernando pero pronto abandonó la Academia: la atmósfera intelectual de la capital, bastante provinciana y relativamente impermeable al modernismo catalán que el joven Picasso intentaba introducir (fundó una pequeña revista en 1901, "Arte Joven", que tuvo una existencia bastante breve) no le convencía. No obstante, aprovechó sus frecuentes visitas al Museo del Prado para conocer mejor la obra de El Greco, que era vindicada por artistas y estudiosos de finales del siglo XIX.Fermigier, 1969:12-13 Desde 1898 firmó sus obras "Pablo Ruiz Picasso", luego "Pablo R. Picasso", y solamente “Picasso” desde 1901. Este cambio no significaba un rechazo de la figura paterna, sino que obedecía a un deseo de distinción de Picasso como personaje, iniciado por sus amigos catalanes, que tomaron la costumbre de llamarlo por el apellido materno, mucho menos corriente que el Ruiz paterno.Fermigier, 1969:9 thumb|170px|''Un captaire a París'', 1897, de [[Isidre Nonell]] Volvió a Barcelona en junio de 1898, enfermo de escarlatina y enseguida se trasladó a Horta de Sant Joan, el pueblo de su amigo Manel Pallarés, situado al sur del Ebro cerca de la ciudad de Gandesa. En esta estancia Picasso abandonó la idea de Madrid y la copia de los grandes maestros, reencontrándose con las raíces primordiales del país y con un cierto retorno a la naturaleza, más en consonancia con el ideario modernista, lo que constituyó uno de los primeros episodios “primitivistas” de su carrera.Fermigier, 1969:14-15 En febrero de 1899 estaba de nuevo de vuelta en Barcelona, donde frecuentaba la cervecería Els Quatre Gats, insignia de la bohemia modernista y lugar en el que realizó su primera exposición individual, e hizo amistad con Jaime Sabartés y Carlos Casagemas. En este ambiente Picasso entró en contacto con el pensamiento anarquista, sólidamente implantado en Barcelona. La miseria reinante en los barrios bajos de Barcelona, los soldados enfermos y heridos que volvían a España tras la desastrosa Guerra de Cuba, crearon un caldo de cultivo de violencia social que sin duda marcó, a un nivel individual y moral más que puramente político, la sensibilidad de Picasso y que pueden ser apreciados en ciertos dibujos realizados entre 1897 y 1901: el prisionero, Un miting anarquista.Fermigier, 1969:17-21 En octubre de 1900 visitó París con Casagemas para visitar la Exposición Universal donde se exhibía una obra suya, Últimos momentos, actualmente desaparecida. En París se instaló en el estudio de Isidre Nonell, artista catalán que Picasso conocía del grupo Els Quatre Gats influenciado por el impresionismo y que reflejaba la situación social catalana de principios de siglo mediante retratos de personajes marginados y miserables. La obra de Nonell, junto a la de Toulouse-Lautrec influyeron en gran medida en el estilo de Picasso de esta época, lo que puede apreciarse en obras como La espera (Margot), Bailarina enana y El final del número, ambas de 1901.Fermigier, 1969:21-23 También conoció al que sería su primer marchante, Pere Mañach (quien le ofreció 150 francos mensuales por toda su obra de un año) y entró en contacto con la galerista Berthe Weill. Regresó a Barcelona el 20 de diciembre con Casagemas al que Picasso llevó consigo a celebrar el fin de año en Málaga. Período Azul Se conoce como período azul de Picasso al que discurre aproximadamente entre 1901 hasta 1904: este nombre proviene del color que domina la gama cromática de las pinturas, y tiene su origen en el suicidio de su amigo Carlos Casagemas el 17 de febrero de 1901, que lo deja lleno de dolor y tristeza. Casagemas, después de haber tratado de asesinar a su amante Germaine, una bailarina del Moulin Rouge que frecuentaba el círculo de artistas españoles, se suicidó en París. Picasso, motivado y sensibilizado por la muerte de su amigo pintó un cuadro que nombró La muerte de Casagemas, muerte de Casagemas'' (1901) en el sitio de [[Museo Picasso (París)|Museo Picasso].] cuadro alegórico que empezaba a mostrar su paso al período azul. La división del espacio del cuadro en dos partes, tierra y cielo, cuerpo y espíritu, recuerda la del Entierro del Conde de Orgaz, de El Greco.Fermigier, 1969:32 thumb|left|''[[El entierro del conde de Orgaz'' (1586–1588, Santo Tomé, Toledo), obra más conocida de El Greco. La división del espacio en dos zonas inspiró a Picasso en su cuadro La muerte de Casagemas.]] thumb|Van Gogh en un [[autorretrato dedicado a Gauguin.]]Otras influencias en la obra de Picasso en este periodo fueron las de Van Gogh y Gauguin, el primero sobre todo a un nivel psicológico, como se refleja en la intensidad emotiva de los cuadros de esta época, aunque también se aprecia una simplificación de volúmenes y contornos definidos que hacen pensar en Gauguin, de quien también tomaría una concepción universal de la sentimentalidad.Fermigier, 1969:28-31 Picasso manifestaba la soledad de los personajes aislándolos en un entorno impreciso, con un uso casi exclusivo del azul durante un período superior a dos años, hecho que prácticamente carecía de precedentes en la historia del arte. Asimismo, el alargamiento de las figuras que se iba introduciendo en sus obras recordaba de nuevo el estilo de El Greco. Picasso era un trabajador infatigable y a finales de abril de 1901 regresó a Barcelona, donde exponía Mujer en azul en la "Exposición General de Bellas Artes" y luego en mayo, volvió a París y se estableció en el número 130 del bulevar de Clichy, donde Casagemas solía tener su estudio. Entre junio y julio del mismo año, Picasso e Iturrino realizaron una exposición en la galería de Vollard, París.Fermigier, 1969:26 Sin dinero ni trabajo, Picasso conoció en junio al poeta Max Jacob, con el que mantendría una cercana relación hasta su fallecimiento en 1944. Jacob recordaba más tarde que descubrió la obra de Picasso y, siendo crítico de arte, expresó su admiración por el talento del pintor. Poco después recibió una invitación de Mañach para presentarle a su joven representado (Picasso contaba por entonces unos dieciocho años); que estuvieron todo el día viendo la ingente obra de Picasso, quien por aquella época pintaba uno o dos cuadros por noche, y los vendía por ciento cincuenta francos en la Rue Laffite. Durante el otoño pintó Los dos saltimbanquis (arlequín y su compañera) (The Pushkin State Museum of Fine Arts, Moscú), Arlequín apoyado (MoMA, Nueva York) y acabó La muerte de Casagemas. En invierno pintó una serie de retratos en azul; el Retrato de Jaime Sabartés (Museu Picasso, Barcelona), el Retrato de Mateu Fernández de Soto (Museo Picasso, Málaga) y el Autorretrato azul (Museo Picasso, París). A finales de enero de 1902 rompió su acuerdo con Mañach, y tras la liquidación correspondiente volvió a Barcelona. Empezó a trabajar en el estudio de Ángel Fernández de Soto, en el número 6 de la calle Nou de la Rambla, donde durante la primavera el color azul empezó a dominar su obra. Con Fernández de Soto visitó los burdeles de Barcelona, lo que quedó reflejado en una serie de dibujos eróticos entre los que se encuentra un Autorretrato con desnudo (colección privada, Alemania); un dibujo a la tinta y acuarela de Ángel Fernández de Soto con una mujer y La macarra (composición alegórica), propiedad el Museu Picasso de Barcelona. En París, Mañach arregló una exposición de pinturas y pasteles en la galería Berthe Weill, del 1 al 15 de abril, con obras de Picasso y Lemaire, y otra en junio en la misma galería con obras de Picasso y Matisse. En Barcelona, llegó el momento del servicio militar para Picasso, a quien su tío dio las dos mil pesetas necesarias para evitar el cumplimiento del servicio militar en octubre. Justo después volvió a París con Sébastien Junyer, y mostró sus pinturas azules por primera vez del 15 de noviembre al 15 de diciembre en una exposición colectiva organizada de nuevo por Mañach en la galería Berthe Weill. en 1934. Fotografía de Carl van Vechten.]] De esa fecha data un Retrato de Germaine que Acquavella Galleries adquirió por 18,6 millones de dólares en una subasta de Christie's en 2006. En diciembre de 1902 Picasso se mudó un tiempo al apartamento de Max Jacob en el número 87 del Boulevard Voltaire; la habitación sólo disponía de una cama, y Picasso trabajaba de noche y dormía de día, mientras Jacob trabajaba. Picasso no podía comprar lienzo, y debía limitarse a dibujar. En enero de 1903 Picasso volvió a Barcelona. En la primavera, comenzó el cuadro La vida (Cleveland Museum of Fine Arts), uno de los mayores y más complejos cuadros que pintó Picasso en su época azul, considerado el trabajo más importante de estos años; de un simbolismo inusualmente oscuro para sus primeras obras y sujeto a múltiples interpretaciones académicas, sobre las cuales el artista nunca se pronunció. Picasso realizó cuatro bocetos preparatorios para el cuadro, variando la composición de las figuras al menos dos veces; cabe destacar que la figura masculina, que empezó siendo un autorretrato, acabó siendo la de su amigo Carlos Casagemas. La Vida resume la mayor parte de los temas y la atmósfera de la época azul: el pesimismo nihilista desarrollado en su época de formación en Barcelona, recrudecido bajo las dificultades materiales que sufre en la época. "Cree que el Arte es hijo de la Tristeza y del Dolor", decía su amigo Jaime Sabartés.Fermigier, 1969:36 La soledad de los niños, la miseria de pobres, mendigos y ciegos están descritos ampliamente en los cuadros de ese momento: Las Dos hermanas (1902), Pobres a orillas del mar (1903), El viejo guitarrista ciego (1903), El asceta (1903) y La Celestina (Carlota Valdivia) (1904) se cuentan entre las primeras obras maestras de Picasso. Hacia finales de 1903 Picasso empezó a pensar que sólo estableciéndose permanentemente en Francia su reputación superaría las fronteras de España. Se trasladó al estudio del escultor Pablo Gargallo (1881-1934), que en aquel momento estaba en París, en el número 28 del Carrer del Comerç de Barcelona, donde finalizó La Celestina (Carlota Valdivia) y comenzó un nuevo Retrato de Jaime Sabartés que finalizó en la primavera de 1904. Período Rosa [[Archivo:Bateau Lavoir for wikipedia by davequ.jpg|thumb|El edificio del Bateau-Lavoir fue nombrado así por el poeta Max Jacob porque su estructura de madera le recordaba a los barcos amarrados a las orillas del Sena y utilizados como lavaderos.]] En abril de 1904 Picasso se instaló en París en el Bateau-Lavoir, situado en el barrio de Montmartre, en un taller que su amigo el escultor Paco Durrio estaba por dejar. Allí reanudó su contacto con la varios artistas españoles, especialmente con Ricardo Canals, quien le enseñó en septiembre del mismo año la técnica del aguafuerte, y su mujer, que tambien vivían en el Bateau-Lavoir; también con Manuel Hugué y con su mujer Totote, y con Ramon Pixot y Germaine, la bailarina por la cual su amigo Casagemas se suicidó. Durante el verano tuvo una relación con "Madeleine", que aparece en varios dibujos y pinturas, como La mujer del acróbata (The Art Institute of Chicago) e inspiró el tema de la Familia de Arlequín (1905). En agosto de 1904 Picasso conoció a su primera compañera sentimental: Fernande Olivier (1881-1966), modelo de artistas y amiga de Benedetta, la mujer de Ricardo Canals, era conocida entre la colonia española del Bateau-Lavoir como "la belle Fernande". Con veintiún años los dos, Fernande fue el primer amor verdadero de Picasso, y se convirtió en su fuente de inspiración hasta 1910, aunque su relación acabara definitivamente en 1912. En octubre de 1904 Picasso conoció al poeta André Salmon, y también a Guillaume Apollinaire, poeta y escritor precursor del surrealismo, con los que estableció una relación muy cercana. Picasso se convirtió en un asiduo del cabaret Lapin Agile (el "Conejo ágil") y del Cirque Medrano. Desde que se instaló en Montmartre, la paleta y los temas de Picasso empezaron a cambiar; la pobreza y dureza de la vida de los artistas de circo y saltimbanquis aportaron un nuevo lirismo a sus cuadros en el paso de la época azul a la denominada época rosa. La época rosa se distingue por sus colores pastel y tonos cálidos, de líneas suaves y delicadas; con un especial énfasis sobre la línea y el dibujo, más que sobre el color, continuó trabajando las figuras con proporciones alargadas que recuerdan su admiración por El Greco, como en El actor (MoMA, New York) o en la acuarela El loco (Museu Picasso, Barcelona), un recurso a fórmulas manieristas del que se ha señalado que Picasso hizo uso constante a lo largo de su carrera.Fermigier, 1969:45,46 Los temas que trataba eran la alegría y la inquietud existencial; como en la época azul, subyace un toque de melancolía, pero en ese momento dominada por el afecto, con muchas referencias al mundo del zoológico y del circo. Pintó máscaras, arlequines, domadores y payasos; también es la época de las maternidades rosas. Obras representativas de esta época son Acróbata con balón o muchacha con balón, La familia de saltimbanquis, Acróbata y joven arlequín y Familia de acróbatas con mono. thumb|left|''[[Madame Cézanne en el invernadero'' (1891-92), de Paul Cézanne, un antecedente de la esquematización del rostro en la pintura de Picasso.]] Del 25 de febrero al 6 de marzo de 1905 expuso en la Galería Sérurier sus primeras telas rosas. La crítica habló del anuncio de una transformación luminosa de su talento; tras el dramatismo de la época azul, Apollinaire describió las obras del período rosa en la Revue immoraliste: "Bajo los oropeles destellantes de sus saltimbanquis, se siente verdaderamente la piedad de las gentes del pueblo, versátiles, astutos, mañosos, pobres y mentirosos." Según dijo Fernande Olivier, Picasso parecía amar aquello para lo que no estaba hecho, aquello que era diferente a él: los gitanos, las corridas de toros, los cabarets turbios, los payasos y el mundo del circo; amaba y se sumergía con delicia en todo aquello que tenía un color local violento.Fermigier, 1969:48 En la primavera del mismo año pintó La familia de saltimbanquis (Washington, National Gallery), una de sus principales obras de ese año, una clara evolución hacia la época rosa; un paisaje desnudo y desdibujado en el que se enmarcan aisladas las bien dibujadas y estilizadas figuras de los titiriteros, personajes marginales cuya vida solitaria impresiona a Picasso. Una tarde, tras abandonar el Cirque Médrano con Max Jacob, decidió modelar su cabeza en barro, y conforme trabajaba la pieza en los siguientes días, añadió el sombrero y cascabeles de un bufón, al estilo de los personajes circenses. La pieza fue llamada "El loco (cabeza de arlequín)", que el galerista Ambroise Vollard consiguió que fuera fundida en bronce. Durante el verano, hizo un viaje al norte de Holanda, y permaneció en Schoorl por seis semanas invitado por el escritor holandés Tom Schilperoort. Durante su estancia pintó un desnudo, La bella holandesa (Queensland Art Gallery, South Brisbane), y Las tres holandesas (MuseoPicasso, París), una versión personal del tema clásico de las tres gracias. Tras un breve paso por París, pasa unas vacaciones en agosto con Fernande, en Tiana, al noreste de Barcelona. A su vuelta en septiembre, Fernande se muda al modesto estudio de Picasso en el Bateau-Lavoir; el principio de su relación fue muy feliz, y las pinturas y dibujos que realizaba Picasso de Fernande celebraban su belleza y cercanía personal. Picasso tomó por costumbre visitar las pequeñas galerías, y junto con Fernande acudía a los populares vernissages de los salones oficiales. thumb|La [[Dama de Elche M.A.N. (Madrid).]] Gertrude Stein y su hermano Leo se habían instalado en París, y dedicaban su fortuna a reunir una extraordinaria colección de arte. Leo Stein compró Familia de acróbatas con mono al marchante Clovis Sagot, a través del cual Leo y Gertrude fueron a visitar el estudio de Picasso y le compraron numerosas obras por 900 francos. Picasso se convirtió en un asíduo visitante del Salón de Gertrude Stein en su apartamento de París; pintó un retrato de Leo y su hijo Michael e inició las primeras de las entre ochenta y noventa sesiones del famoso Retrato de Gertrude Stein (MoMA, Nueva York). Gertrude había comprado recientemente Mujer con sombrero de Matisse, y decidió que ambos artistas debían encontrarse. En 1906, después de tres meses de trabajo sobre el Retrato de Gertrude Stein, lo aparca un tiempo, y realiza los primeros bocetos de Las señoritas de Aviñón. Abandona el tema de los arlequines por los jinetes y jóvenes en paisajes bucólicos, en la línea de Gauguin y Puvis de Chavannes, en una búsqueda de clasicismo tanto temático como formal, que lo conduce al estudio del arte antiguo; en marzo descubre el arte primitivo español en una exposición en el Louvre de esculturas ibéricas encontradas en Osuna y en Cerro de los Santos, entre las que se encontraba La Dama de Elche. La galería Ambroise Vollard adquirió la mayoría de las telas rosas en también en marzo. En mayo se fue con Fernande Olivier a Barcelona, donde la presentó a amigos y parientes, y luego durante el verano a Gósol, en Lleida, donde entró de nuevo en contacto con el primitivismo esencial de la cultura popular, y pintó escenas de baños y desnudos vistos desde un exquisito dominio del rojo; esta paleta rojiza de Gósol refleja una preocupación por el modelado de los volúmenes, y un retorno a las raíces de un mediterráneo arcaico. Esto le inspiró una serie de cuadros con personajes que rescatan ciertas características de ese primitivismo, rompiendo con su estilo anterior; aunque la simplificación de rasgos y volúmenes son rasgos precursores del cubismo, ésta fue una etapa con vida propia, sin pertenecer a ningún estilo reconocido. Podemos observar en estos cuadros sus propios rasgos faciales incluso entre las figuras femeninas, lo que puede apreciarse comparándolos con los autorretratos de ésta serie. Esta estancia tuvo un impacto importante en la obra de Picasso, pues las pinturas de Gósol marcaron el comienzo de su revolución cubista el año siguiente; años más tarde Picasso retomó lo que hubiera sido el transcurrir lógico de este estilo, en su época neoclásica. En agosto, al volver de Gósol, retomó el Retrato de Gertrude Stein trabajando de memoria (Stein se encontraba en Italia) y redujo su rostro a una especie de máscara ibérica, impasible y expresiva a la vez.Fermigier, 1969:75 Picasso dijo del Retrato de Gertrude Stein: «Todo el mundo piensa que ella no es en absoluto como su retrato, pero no importa, al final conseguirá parecerse a él.» Bajo las influencias de la escultura ibérica y la pintura de Cézanne, que contemplaba expuesta en los Salones, Picasso investigaba la forma y el volumen, James Johnson Sweeny, Picasso and Iberian sculpture, Art Bulletin, abril de 1941 lo que puede apreciarse en el Autorretrato con paleta (Philadelphia Museum of Art, Filadelfia), cuadro de un arcaísmo casi salvaje que también adelantaba las influencias acumuladas por Picasso desde 1905.Fermigier, 1969:58. El Salón de Otoño de 1906 mostraba una retrospectiva de Gauguin que impresionó profundamente a Picasso y tuvo influencia en su trabajo; el Salón también incluía diez obras de Cézanne, que falleció por esas mismas fechas. En invierno Picasso pintó Dos mujeres desnudas (MoMA, Nueva York), en las que llevó al extremo la estilización escultórica; la monumentalidad de las figuras y el uso autónomo de las luces y sombras remiten a Las grandes bañistas de Cézanne. Hacia final de año deja de pintar, y se enfrasca en una serie de estudios y bocetos de desnudos para una composición de múltiples figuras bajo el tema del burdel, que culminaría en 1907 con la revolución que supusieron Las señoritas de Aviñón. Período Africano [[Archivo:Fang mask Louvre MH65-104-1.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Escultura Fang del siglo XIX, similar en estilo a las que Picasso conoció en París antes de Las señoritas de Aviñón.]]"Art négre, connais pas", respondía Picasso a una pregunta de la revista Action en 1920. Durante el Período Africano de Picasso, también conocido como Período Negro o Período Oscuro, que duró de 1907 a 1909, su estilo se vio fuertemente influenciado por la escultura africana, aunque el artista pretendió siempre lo contrario.André Fermigier, Picasso, 1969, p.80 Durante este tiempo, el imperio colonial francés fue expandiéndose por África, y los museos de París se llenaron de los artefactos que los franceses traían de vuelta de África. La prensa se hacía eco con exageradas historias de canibalismo y exóticos cuentos sobre el reino africano de Dahomey. También se hablaba del maltrato de los africanos en el Congo belga con el popular libro El corazón de las tinieblas (1899) de Joseph Conrad. Es natural, por lo tanto, que este clima de interés por África sirviese de inspiración para algunos de sus trabajos, interés quizás también provocado por Henri Matisse, quien le mostró una máscara de la región africana de Dan. Los estudiosos sostienen que Matisse compró esta pieza en la tienda de artefactos no-occidentales de Emile Heymenn en París. thumb|''[[Las grandes bañistas (Cézanne)|Las grandes bañistas'' de Cézanne, 1906, Philadelphia Museum of Art: una posible influencia.]] Animado por André Derain, Picasso visita en 1907 el Museo de Etnografía en el Palacio de Trocadero de París. Este fue su primer contacto con un amplio número de piezas africanas y oceánicas, que los artistas del momento comenzaban a coleccionar. El descubrimiento del arte no-occidental dio lugar a una de las obras más emblemáticas del pintor, Las señoritas de Aviñón (1907), y también ejerció una considerable influencia por ejemplo sobre su trabajo escultórico.Artículo sobre exposición Picasso. "Pequeña Figura. La Colección en contexto." 4 junio- 16 de septiembre de 2007, Museo Picasso Málaga. Dos de los rostros de las señoritas, los de aspecto más "cubista" de los cinco, asemejan máscaras africanas, mientras los dos centrales son más afines al estilo de los frescos medievales y las primitivas esculturas ibéricas, y el rostro de la izquierda presenta un perfil que recuerda las pinturas egipcias. Este cuadro imprimió un nuevo punto de partida donde Picasso eliminó todo lo sublime de la tradición rompiendo con el Realismo, con los cánones de profundidad espacial y perspectiva, así como el ideal hasta entonces existente del cuerpo femenino, reduciendo toda la obra a un conjunto de planos angulares sin fondo ni perspectiva espacial, en el que las formas están marcadas por líneas claro-oscuras. Los tonos ocre-rojizos son característicos de su más amable época rosa, pero la crudeza del cuadro los convierte en agresivos. Después pintar Las señoritas de Aviñón, Picasso comenzó a pintar en un estilo influenciado por las dos figuras en la parte derecha de la pintura, basadas en el arte africano. A pesar de que el cuadro se considera la primera obra cubista, antes de comenzar la fase cubista de su pintura Picasso pasó unos años explorando el arte africano. El cuadro está también influenciado por las figuras alargadas de El Greco, quizás con una influencia particular de su Visión del Apocalipsis; su estructura y composición deriva de Las grandes bañistas de Cézanne. La pintura de Cézanne hace de los objetos una presencia real, con especial énfasis en los volúmenes y el peso de los mismos, sin perderse en la palpitación atmosférica impresionista. Su retrospectiva en el Salón de Otoño de 1907 determinó la evolución ulterior de Picasso.André Fermigier, Picasso, 1969, p.69 Cubismo thumb|right|''Retrato de Picasso'' por [[Juan Gris (1912) en estilo cubista.]] De 1907 a 1914, realizó con Georges Braque una pintura que se denominará "cubista". Este tipo de arte se reconoce por la intensa búsqueda de figuras geométricas: cada una de las partes de la pintura se dividen para darle este tipo de arte y se reducen a simples formas geométricas, casi siempre van a ser cuadros o triángulos. Esto significa que un objeto no se representa tal y como aparece visiblemente, sino por códigos correspondientes a su realidad conocida. El cubismo también consiste en representar objetos en el espacio sobre un lienzo de dos dimensiones. Picasso descompone la imagen en múltiples facetas (o cubos, de ahí el nombre cubismo) y deforma la realidad para crear figuras extrañas (como una figura representada la mitad de frente, y la otra mitad de lado). Esta técnica, iniciada por Picasso y Braque, tuvo muchos imitadores, como Juan Gris, Francis Picabia, Brancusi, Delaunay y Albert Gleizes. La primera obra cubista es Las señoritas de Avignon. Esta pintura la inició Picasso durante el invierno de 1906 - 1907 y la terminó a principios de julio de 1907. A principios de verano, Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler realizó su primera visita a Bateau-Lavoir. En octubre se celebró una retrospectiva sobre Cézanne en el Salón de Otoño. Durante el invierno de 1908 Picasso pintó La Amistad (Leningrado, Ermitage). Residió en Rue-des-Bois, una aldea a 60 kilómetros al norte de París. Durante todo el verano y el mes de octubre trabajó en la versión final de Las tres mujeres (Leningrado, Ermitage). En mayo de 1909, Picasso fue a Barcelona, y a Horta de Ebro, con Fernande Olivier. Allí pinta los Paisajes (Nueva York, Museo de Arte Moderno). En septiembre se trasladó a París, al nº 11 del bulevar de Cliché. Allí hizo esculturas como Tête de Fernande) (París, Museo Picasso). En 1910, hace el retrato de Ambroise Vollard (Moscú, Museo Pushkin), Uhde (St.Louis, Colección Pulitzer) y Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler (Art Institute of Chicago). Picasso viajó a Céret, un pueblo en la Cataluña francesa, en julio de 1911. Fernande Olivier y Braque se reúnen con él en agosto. El 5 de septiembre regresa a París. Picasso estuvo ausente de la sala cubista Salón de Otoño que comenzó el 1º de octubre. En otoño de ese año conoce a Eva Gouel, a la que él llamó Mi bella en varias de sus pinturas. Los primeros collages y los primeros ensamblajes los realizó en 1912, Nature morte à la chaise cannée '' (París, Museo Picasso ), ''Guitare (s) en carton (París, Museo Picasso). El 18 de mayo, dejó Céret y partió para Aviñón y el 25 de junio se trasladó a Sorgues. Residió en el 242 del boulevard Raspail. Picasso y Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler firmaron el 18 de diciembre una carta-contrato. El 10 de marzo de 1913 fue con Eva Gouel a Céret. Pintó Le Verre d'absinthe en la primavera de 1914. Eva falleció el 14 de diciembre de 1915. Nacieron entonces tres formas de cubismo: précubismo, o cubismo de Cézanne , el cubismo analítico y el cubismo sintético. Bien puede considerarse Las Chicas de la Calle Avinyó, el manifiesto del arte contemporáneo. Se inicia la geometrización de la figura humana y las deformaciones de los rostros se intensifican. A este cuadro dedicó el artista álbumes enteros de apuntes y ensayó sucesivas modificaciones de la composición hasta conseguir la síntesis de las nuevas formas. En las cabezas puede distinguirse un avance creciente de la geometrización, pero no es todavía un cuadro cubista. A partir de aquí, el cubismo pasa por una serie de ensayos por parte del artista, y se estudia por varios periodos: el analítico; sintético; hermético; periodo cristal. En el primero, Picasso rompe con las líneas del objeto en sí. Para el sintético, huye del color y utiliza la perspectiva de los planos y las transparencias de las formas. La liberación del tema tiene su punto culminante en el periodo hermético, hay un adiós definitivo a la naturaleza, tan utilizada por el artista hasta el momento. Terminando con un periodo de cristal donde el cuadro pasa a ser un juego de formas coloreadas en el espacio y la mente del genial pintor. Un viaje a Italia, coincidiendo con el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Picasso estudia las obras de la Roma antigua, Pompeya y el Renacimiento. Además de su contacto con los ballets rusos, hacen que el artista se interese por estos temas comenzando así la llamada Etapa clásica. Es el momento de las mascaras, donde el genial pintor, con un dibujo espléndido, inmoviliza la expresión de las caras, y pasa a un segundo lugar las otras partes de la figura humana. Los Balets rusos Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, Picasso residió en Roma con Jean Cocteau, a partir del 17 de febrero de 1916. Se instaló en Via Margutta, desde donde se ve la Villa Médicis. Entre otros retratos pintó: El italiano, El arlequín y La mujer del collar. En mayo, Cocteau, presentó a Diaghilev a Picasso. Trabajó como diseñador del ballet Parade de Léonide Massine y en los Balets rusos de Serge Diaghilev, con música de Erik Satie. Conoció a Stravinsky y a la bailarina Olga Khokhlova con la que se casó. A finales de marzo de 1917, viajó a Nápoles y a Pompeya y regresó a París a finales de abril. El 18 de mayo la premiere del Parade tuvo lugar en Chatelet. Luego, en junio, Picasso partió para Madrid con la troupe de Diaghilev y Olga, y el 12 de julio se ofreció un banquete en su honor en Barcelona. Desde el 23 de enero hasta el 15 de febrero de 1918, Picasso expone con Matisse en la galería de Paul Guillaume. Se casó con Olga en la iglesia rusa de París el día 12 de julio. Cocteau, Max Jacob y Apollinaire fueron sus testigos. Durante una visita a Biarritz, pintó Las bañistas (París, Museo Picasso). En mayo de 1919, Picasso partió para Londres a trabajar en el ballet El Tricornio con música de Manuel de Falla. Durante el verano, residió en Biarritz en casa de la Sra. Errazuriz, luego se trasladó con Olga a Saint-Raphael en la (Costa Azul). Su hijo Pablo nació el 4 de febrero de 1921. Durante el verano, se trasladó con Olga y Pablo a Fontainebleau. Pintó Las mujeres en la fuente (París, Museo Picasso y Nueva York Museo de Arte Moderno) y Los tres músicos (Nueva York Museo de Arte Moderno de Filadelfia y el Museo de Arte ). En junio de 1922, durante una visita a Dinard (Bretaña, Costa de la Mancha), pintó '' Dos mujeres corriendo por la playa'' (La carrera) (París, Museo Picasso). Luego, en diciembre, realizó el decorado para Antígona de Cocteau. En 1923, pasó la temporada veraniega en la Costa Azul (Cabo de Antibes) y pintó La flauta de Pan ''(París, Museo Picasso). Y es en el verano de 1924, mientras reside en la Villa La Vigie ''Juan-les-Pins (Costa Azul), cuando hizo su libro Carnet de dessins abstraits y cuando pintó Paul de arlequin (París, Museo Picasso). Durante este período de los años 1920, en un clima de reconocimiento popular, pintó cuadros marcados por el retorno a la figuración y al clasicismo: Tres mujeres en la fuente (1921), y las obras inspiradas en la mitología como La flauta de Pan (1923). Surrealismo El año 1925 fue de una ruptura radical en la producción del pintor. Pintó cuadros muy violentos mostrando criaturas deformes, convulsivas, presas de una rabia histérica: Mujer en un sillón (1926) y Bañista sentada (1930). La influencia de los poetas surrealistas fue indudable, en ese deseo de retratar el personal infierno interior. Sin embargo, Picasso adopta un enfoque más pragmático que el "sueño dibujado en el lienzo" de los surrealistas. En junio-julio de 1925, completó La danza y pintó Le Baiser. El 14 de noviembre, participa en la primera exposición surrealista en la Galerie Pierre. En 1926 realizó El pintor y su modelo, que marcó su reencuentro con Marie-Therese Walter a finales de este año, aunque ella era aún menor.Picasso y los portrait by William Rubin, ediciones Flammarion, 1996, p.61. Pintó Guitare (s) à clous. Ejecuta el gran collage del Minotauro en enero de 1928. Picasso necesitó ayuda técnica, en particular para hacer las maquetas del '' Monumento a Guillaume Apollinaire'', pedido que recibió en 1922. Unos pocos años antes había renovado su amistad con el escultor catalán Julio González, con quién se reencontró en Barcelona en la época de Els Quatre Gats y que vivía en París desde 1900. Picasso le pide ayuda, y comienza una fructífera colaboración técnica desde 1928 hasta julio de 1932, en torno a las esculturas de hierro forjado y soldado.González - Picasso Dialogue''catalogue de la exposición a ''Mataderos Toulouse, editado por la Centre Georges Pompidou y ''Reunión de Museos Nacionales, 1999, p.138-141, ISBN 2-85850-957-3. En la primavera de 1929 esculpe en hierro soldado La mujer en el jardín en el taller de González. Es el año también de las últimas vacaciones en Dinard. Pintó el '' Grand nu au fauteuil rouge'', y en febrero de 1930, Crucifixión. En el otoño de 1930, Marie-Therese se trasladó al número 44 de la calle Boétie. Compró el castillo Boisgeloup cerca de Gisors, situado a 80 Km al noroeste de París en junio, y se instaló allí hasta el final de 1932. En enero de 1931 pintó Deux figures au bord de la mer y en marzo, Nature morte sur un guéridon. Ese año también se publicaron dos importantes libros: La Metamorfosis de Ovidio (Lausanne, Skira) y Le Chef d'œuvre inconnu de Balzac (París, Ambroise Vollard). En 1932 termina Joven delante del espejo. Se llevó a cabo en junio una retrospectiva en la Galerie Georges Petit, entonces el Kunsthaus Zurich. Picasso trabaja en Boisgeloup las cabezas talladas de Marie-Therese y la serie de dibujos La Crucifixión de Grünewald. El primer número del Minotauro, con una portada de Picasso, apareció en mayo de 1933. Pasó las vacaciones de verano 1933 en Cannes con Olga y Pablo. En septiembre, pintó en Boisgeloup La muerte de un torero. De junio a septiembre de 1934 hizo unas series de toros, pintadas, dibujadas y grabadas. En agosto, viaja a España con Olga y Pablo, y fue a los toros en Burgos y Madrid. Visitó el Museo de Arte catalán Barcelona. Hizo las esculturas: Femme au feuillage y Femme à l'orange. En la primavera de 1935, la galería de exposiciones Pierre expone los papiers collés. Grabó Minotauromaquia. Se separó de Olga en junio y en octubre nació Maya Picasso, su hija con Marie-Therese Walter. Hizo los dibujos al agua y otros sobre el tema del Minotauro. Ese mismo año, al comienzo de la Guerra Civil Española, fue nombrado director de Museo del Prado de Madrid. A principios de agosto, Picasso partió para Mougins y se reunió con Dora Maar. Guernica y pacifismo thumb|250px|| Placa colocada en el hotel de la [[calle de los Grands-Augustins, donde vivió Picasso en los años 1930-40.]] Como consecuencia del bombardeo, el 26 de abril de 1937, de Guernica durante la Guerra Civil Española, horrorizado por este crimen, Picasso se embarca en la creación una de sus obras más famosas: Guernica. Simboliza todo el horror de la guerra y la ira sentida por Picasso por la muerte de muchas víctimas inocentes causadas por el bombardeo de los aviones nazis a petición del general Franco. Estando en París durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al parecer se reunió Picasso en su estudio con funcionarios alemanes muy interesados en su trabajo. Los agentes al ver el famoso cuadro Guernica, le preguntaron: "¿Lo hizo usted?" Picasso presuntamente contestó: "No ... usted".Guernica-Penros En contra de la guerra, con ocasión de su adhesión al Consejo Mundial de la Paz pintó el famoso La paloma de la paz '' en ( 1949). Recibió el ''premio internacional de la paz en 1955. El Guernica se expuso en el Pabellón de España en la Exposición Internacional. De octubre a diciembre de 1937, pintó La mujer que llora (París, Museo Picasso). Después en 1938, hizo un gran collage, Les Femmes à leur toilette (París, Musee National d'Art Moderne). En julio de 1938, va a Mougins con Dora Maar. En julio de 1939 fue con Dora Maar a vivir con Man Ray en Antibes, donde hizo Pêche de nuit à Antibes (Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York). A partir de septiembre de 1939 hasta principios de 1940, pintó en Royan el cuadro Séquence de Femmes au chapeau.. Entre 1942 y 1943 realizó el ensamblaje, cabeza de toro (París, Museo Picasso), La Aubade (París, Musee National d'Art Moderne), L'Homme au mouton (París, Museo Picasso). Conoció a Francoise Gilot en mayo de 1943. Compromiso con el Partido Comunista Tras el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sus cuadros se volvieron más optimistas, más alegres, mostrando, como el título de una serie de 1946, la alegría de vivir ''que se sentía entonces. Picasso vive con Marie-Therese durante la insurrección de París en agosto de 1944. Se incorporó en octubre al Partido Comunista Francés y también en octubre abrió el Salón de Otoño y la retrospectiva de Picasso. ''El Osario (Nueva York Museo de Arte Moderno) lo pintó en abril y mayo de 1945 a partir del recuerdo del descubrimiento en diciembre de 1944, del cuerpo de su amigo ajusticiado, el joven poeta surrealista Robert Rius. Picasso partió con Dora Maar hacia Cap d'Antibes en julio, y el 26 de noviembre Françoise volvió a convivir con Picasso. En 1946, Picasso y Françoise se fueron a vivir a Golfe-Juan, visitó a Matisse en Niza. después, en julio, fue a Ménerbes (Vaucluse) con Francoise . En agosto, se instaló en casa de Louis Fort en Golfe-Juan y comenzó a trabajar en el castillo de Antibes en octubre. Período de Vallauris [[Archivo:Kvinnohuvud1-hstd.JPG|thumb|300px|'Female head' por Picasso en Halmstad, Suecia.]] El 15 de mayo de 1947 nació su hijo Claude. En junio, abandonó Golfe-Juan. Cuando Picasso visitó Vallauris en el verano de 1946, estuvo viviendo en casa de Georges y Suzanne Ramié y allí modeló tres piezas de cerámica. Cuando volvió al año siguiente, se reencontró con estas obras e inició un intenso período de producción de cerámica que se estima en cerca de 4500 piezas. Se instaló en Vallauris en 1948, con Francoise Gilot. El 25 de agosto de 1948, Picasso fue al Congreso de Intelectuales por la Paz en Breslavia. Regresó a Vallauris a mediados de septiembre. Pintó dos versiones de La Cuisine (uno está en el Museo Picasso de París y el otro en el Museo de Arte Moderno, (Nueva York). En febrero de 1949, La Paloma es elegida por Aragón para el cartel del Congreso de la Paz, que se abrió en París el 20 de abril. El 19 de abril de 1949, nació su hija Paloma. El 6 de agosto de 1950 Laurent Casanova inauguró la exposición L'Homme au mouton en Vallauris. Picasso hizo La cabra, La mujer del cochecito '' y ''Niña saltando a la cuerda. El 15 de enero de 1951, pintó Masacre en Corea. En 1952, dibujó La guerra y La paz para decorar la capilla de Vallauris, escribió una segunda obra de teatro: Les Quatre Petites Filles. En abril de 1954 hizo los retratos de Sylvette David. En diciembre comenzó la serie de variaciones sobre Las mujeres de Argel de Delacroix. Se instaló en mayo de 1955 con Jacqueline Roque en la villa La California en Cannes. En junio, se celebró una retrospectiva en el Museo de Artes Decorativas. Durante el verano trabajó con Henri-Georges Clouzot para la película Picasso Mystère. En 1956 realizó Los Bañistas, esculturas en madera (Stuttgard, Staatsgalerie) que después fueron esculpidas en bronce. Pintó El taller de la California. El 17 de agosto de 1957 empezó a trabajar en las Meninas ''(Barcelona, Museo Picasso). El 29 de marzo de 1958 se presentó la decoración para la Unesco: ''La caída de Ícaro. En septiembre, Picasso compró el castillo de Vauvenargues y pintó La bahía de Cannes. Se casó con Jacqueline en Vallauris el 2 de marzo de 1961, y en junio se trasladó a Notre-Dame-de-Vie en Mougins (cerca de Cannes). Hizo: La Femme aux bras écartés, La silla, La mujer y los niños, Los Futbolistas. En noviembre de 1962 pintó El rapto de las sabinas '' del cual una versión está en el Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno de París. La inauguración de la retrospectiva en el Grand Palais y en el Petit Palais tuvo lugar el 19 de noviembre de 1966. En enero de 1970, el Museo Picasso de Barcelona recibió la donación de las obras conservadas por su familia. Una exposición suya tuvo lugar en el Palacio de los Papas de Aviñón de mayo a octubre. En abril de 1971 la Galería Louise Leiris expuso 194 dibujos realizados entre el 15 de diciembre de 1969 y 12 de enero de 1971. Nueva exposición en la galería Louise Leiris en enero de 1973, mostrando los 156 aguafuertes realizados entre fines de 1970 y marzo de 1972. De mayo a septiembre de 1973 se celebró una exposición de 201 de sus pinturas en el Palacio de los Papas de Aviñón Obras Escritura y libros ilustrados En 1931 participó en la publicación de dos grandes obras ilustradas con estampas. Por un lado, ''La Metamorfosis de Ovidio, con 30 grabados al aguafuerte y La obra maestra desconocida de Balzac, con 13 grabados al aguafuerte. En total, Picasso ilustró más de 150 libros durante su vida, incluyendo obras maestras del siglo XX: el Cantar de los muertos de Reverdy con 125 litografías, La Celestina, con 66 aguafuertes y aguatintas, veinte poemas de Góngora, con 41 aguafuertes y aguatintas, La Historia natural de Buffon con 31 grabados al aguatinta, la tauromaquia con 27 grabados al aguafuerte y aguatinta. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Picasso escribió en el 1941 una obra de teatro de estilo surrealista, El Deseo atrapado por la cola, del que hará una lectura en marzo de 1944 en casa de Michel Leiris con sus amigos Simone de Beauvoir, Jean-Paul Sartre, Albert Camus, Louise Leiris y Pierre Reverdy entre otros. La obra se estrenó finalmente en julio de 1967. También escribió otras dos obras literarias: Las cuatro niñas y El entierro del Conde Orgaz. Los museos Picasso thumbnail|right|290px|[[Museo Picasso (París) en el hotel Salé]] * Museo Picasso de BarcelonaMuseu Picasso de Barcelona * Museo Picasso de MálagaMuseo Picasso Málaga * Fundación Picasso-Museo Casa Natal * Museo Picasso de Buitrago * Museo Picasso de Gósol * Museo Picasso (Horta de Sant Joan) * Museo Picasso (Lucerne) * Museo Picasso (Münster)Museo Picasso Münster * Museo Picasso (París)Museo Picasso París * Museo Picasso de Vallauris * Museo Picasso de Antibes * Museo Picasso MadridMuseo Picasso Madrid Hijos * Paulo Picasso (4 de febrero de 1921 - 5 de junio de 1975) - con Olga Khokhlova * Maya Widmaier-Picasso (5 de septiembre de 1935) - con Marie-Thérèse Walter * Claude Picasso (15 de mayo de 1947) - con Françoise Gilot * Paloma Picasso (19 de abril de 1949) - con Françoise Gilot Véase también *Museo Picasso Málaga *Museo Picasso de Barcelona *Bateau-Lavoir Referencias * Este artículo ha sido ampliado, traduciéndolo desde la wikipedia francesa http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picasso#Premi.C3.A8res_peintures *Webgrafía Bibliografía * *Carl Gustav Jung, Picasso (1932), libro 9 del Volumen 15 de la Obra Completa: Sobre el fenómeno del espíritu en el arte y en la ciencia (Madrid: Trotta, 1999 edición 2007. ISBN 84-8164-342-4) *Santiago Sebastián El Guernica y otras obras de Picasso : Contextos iconográficos, Editum: Ediciones de la Universidad de Murcia 1984 ISBN 84-86031-49-4 * Christian Zervos, Catalogue raisonné des œuvres de Pablo Picasso, París, éditions Cahiers d'art, 1932-1978. * Léo Steinberg, Trois études sur Picasso, coll. Arts et Esthétiques n° 9, Éditions Carré, 1996 ISBN|2-908393-44-1 * Élisabeth Lièvre-Crosson, Du cubisme au surréalisme, coll. Les essentiels n°20, Milan, 1995 ISBN|2-84113-272-2 * Picasso, Form und Graphik/Sammlung Ludwig Köln, VG Bild Kunst, Bonn, 1996, ISBN|3-930054-24-8 * Catalogue Musée Picasso de Barcelone, Editorial Escudo de Oro, ISBN|84-378-0925-8 *''Picasso'' par Ingo F. Walther chez Taschen, 2000, ISBN|3822861731. *''Picasso'', de André Fermigier, Le Livre de Poche, Série Art. Paris, Librairie Génerale Française, 1969, ISBN|2-253-02455-4 Enlaces externos Museos y exposiciones * Fundación Picasso, Museo Casa Natal * Fundació Palau, que alberga un importante fondo de obras de Picasso coleccionadas por Josep Palau i Fabre. Otros enlaces de interés * Sitio oficial de la sucesión de Picasso (en español) * Biografía en vídeos (entrevista, pintando...) * Picasso en el Metropolitan Museum of Art de Nueva York (en inglés) * [http://www.artcyclopedia.com/artists/picasso_pablo.html Pablo Picasso en la Artcyclopedia], con enlaces a museos y exposiciones en todo el mundo. (en inglés) * Obra de Picasso (en inglés) * [http://www.galleryofart.us/Pablo_Picasso/ Galleryofart: Pablo Picasso] (en inglés) * [http://www.drasolt.com/index.php?template=reypicassomuseovirtual drasolt.com: Rey Picasso] Excelente banco de imágenes de la obra del artista. * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.masdearte.com/item_artistas.cfm?noticiaid=1431 masdearte.com: Pablo Picasso: Biografía] * [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.museovirtual.org/picasso.htm Pablo Ruiz Picasso en museovirtual.org] * Pablo Picasso: Toros dibujados con luz * [http://www.clarin.com/diario/2003/04/07/s-03401.htm clarin.com: Pablo Picasso: el artista que hizo del siglo XX una obra propia] * [http://www.historia-del-arte-erotico.com/picasso/home.htm Hª-del-arte-erotico.com: El desnudo en la obra de Picasso] * El Picasso salvaje, pistolero y ladrón * Pablo Picasso en Museo Picasso en Málaga af:Pablo Picasso an:Pablo Picasso ar:بيكاسو arz:بيكاسو az:Pablo Pikasso bat-smg:Pablo Picasso be-x-old:Пабла Пікаса bg:Пабло Пикасо bn:পাবলো পিকাসো bpy:পাবলো পিকাসো br:Pablo Picasso bs:Pablo Picasso ca:Pablo Picasso cs:Pablo Picasso cy:Pablo Picasso da:Pablo Picasso de:Pablo Picasso el:Πάμπλο Πικάσο en:Pablo Picasso eo:Pablo Picasso et:Pablo Picasso eu:Pablo Picasso ext:Pablo Picasso fa:پابلو پیکاسو fi:Pablo Picasso fiu-vro:Picasso Pablo fr:Pablo Picasso ga:Pablo Picasso gan:畢加索 gl:Pablo Picasso he:פבלו פיקאסו hi:पाब्लो पिकासो hr:Pablo Picasso hu:Pablo Picasso hy:Պաբլո Պիկասո ia:Pablo Picasso id:Pablo Picasso ilo:Pablo Picasso io:Pablo Picasso is:Pablo Picasso it:Pablo Picasso ja:パブロ・ピカソ jv:Pablo Picasso ka:პაბლო პიკასო kaa:Pablo Picasso kab:Pablo Picasso ko:파블로 피카소 la:Paulus Picasso lad:Pablo Picasso lb:Pablo Picasso lt:Pablo Picasso lv:Pablo Pikaso mg:Pablo Picasso mk:Пабло Пикасо ml:പാബ്ലോ പിക്കാസോ mn:Пабло Пикассо mr:पाब्लो पिकासो ms:Pablo Picasso nah:Pablo Picasso nl:Pablo Picasso nn:Pablo Picasso no:Pablo Picasso nrm:Pablo Picasso oc:Pablo Picasso pag:Pablo Picasso pam:Pablo Picasso pl:Pablo Picasso pms:Pablo Picasso pt:Pablo Picasso qu:Pablo Picasso ro:Pablo Picasso ru:Пабло Пикассо sah:Пабло Пикассо scn:Pablu Picassu sh:Pablo Picasso simple:Pablo Picasso sk:Pablo Picasso sl:Pablo Picasso sq:Pablo Picasso sr:Пабло Пикасо sv:Pablo Picasso sw:Pablo Picasso szl:Pablo Picasso ta:பாப்லோ பிக்காசோ te:పాబ్లో పికాసో th:ปาโบล ปีกัสโซ tl:Pablo Picasso tr:Pablo Picasso uk:Пабло Пікассо ur:پکاسو uz:Pablo Picasso vi:Pablo Picasso vls:Pablo Picasso vo:Pablo Picasso zh:巴伯羅·畢卡索 zh-min-nan:Pablo Picasso zh-yue:畢加索 Categoría:Pintores de Andalucía Categoría:Escultores de Andalucía Categoría:Escultores de España del siglo XX Categoría:Malagueños Categoría:Exiliados del franquismo Categoría:Comunistas de España Categoría:Pintores del Cubismo Categoría:Pintores contemporáneos Categoría:Pintores de España del siglo XX Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Lenin de la Paz Categoría:Pablo Picasso